The Song That Changed It All
by PikaGirl16
Summary: K.K. sings a song that changes everything for him and his love, Sable. But is the change a good thing?


**The Song that Changed It All**

It was Sunday night, which meant THE K.K. Slider would be here at the Coffee Shop. Which was a huge thing here in Sora Town. K.K. used to live here, used to be real close with many of the town folk. But he began to get so popular that he began to travel to different towns. He was becoming such a huge hit. Which you'd think that was a good thing, but it wasn't entirely.

K.K used to be in a serious relationship with one of the Able Sisters, Sable. They were so close that they hardly spent any time away from each other. K.K. would help in their shope all the time. But when he started traveling around so much it became hard. Especially since he was only in Sora Town Sunday nights. So, Sable did what she thought was best. To break it off.

She hated being without K.K. It made her very distant from a lot of people. Even her sister. When anyone would come into their shop she would stay hidden behind the sewing machine and let Mable do all the talking. And if someone would talk to her she would always give short replies back. Or tell them to talk to Mable.

Mable was always super worried about Sable. She was never happy anymore. Never smiled. Sable used to act like a child. Running around everywhere. It was terrible seeing her like this.

"Hey Sable, K.K. is playing tonight. I think you should come," Mable suggested.

"No thanks." Sable continued to sew, "I need to finish this dress." "You can do that tomorrow." Mable tugged on her apron. "I think it'd be good if you came tonight." She needed to see K.K. She would never go to the Coffee Shop and watch him perform. The last time Sable saw him was too long ago. And every time K.K. would always ask if Sable was okay. "No, I really don't wanna go," Sable gave her final answer. "Okay…" Mable sighed and walked out of the shop.

Sable stopped sewing and looked at the picture of her and K.K. that was sitting on the desk. She frowned and shed a few tears before she went back to work.

As Mable entered the Coffee Shop it was packed like it always was when K.K. came to play. "Hey Brewester," Mable greeted the Coffee Shop owner as she took a seat. "One cup of hot coffee with Pigeon Milk please." "My pleasure," he began to poor her some coffee. "Still no Sable?" Mable shook her head, "No… I guess it's still too difficult for her." Brewester laid her cup of coffee in front of her and frowned, "Poor girl…" Mable took a sip and nodded her head in agreement. And that's when K.K. walked down the stairs and entered. He was greeted by many familiar faces. But when he saw Mable he grinned wider. "Hey!" he gave her a soft hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." She returned a smile.

K.K.'s smile faded a little, "No Sable…?" He looked around. Mable shook her head and looked down, "Sorry…" K.K. looked down, too. "I miss her ya' know…" She patted his back, "I know."

Then the clock struck 7:00PM which meant it was time for K.K. to go on stage and play. "It's great to be back!" he exclaimed while tuning his guitar. Everyone cheered and took a seat. "I have a new song I decided to play this time." This was the first time K.K. didn't take a request. Which really shocked everyone. And made them a little excited.

K.K. settled himself on a wooden chair on the stage. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself. Right when he opened his doggy mouth, ready to sing, Sable walked in.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then**_

_**And just let 'em out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again**_

_**I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me**_

Sable watched K.K. Her tears slowly beginning to spill over. She was really here. Actually looking at him. Watching him. Hearing him sing a song that sounded like it was about her. Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Love? Did K.K. say love? That's something he had never told Sable before. He had to be talking about another animal… Not her… Not Sable…

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder**_

_**Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know**_

_**If I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away, show the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken**_

Unspoken words? Love? Sable leaned against the back wall trying to breath slowly. She was confused. Was this song about her? Was it? She shut her eyes tightly, letting more tears fall over. She quickly opened her eyes back up, she couldn't stand to not look at him.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Uhh hey yeaaaaaah!**_

Sable needed to go up there. Needed K.K. to know she was here. Needed K.K. to open his eyes. Needed him to look at her…

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**And watchin' you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

"K.K.!" Sable ran up to the front of the stage. K.K.'s eyes slammed open. He looked Sable in the eyes and gave her a soft, sad, smile as he sang the last words:

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

_**Ohh ohh!**_

Mable looked at them both and smiled. Then clapped as the song ended. Every animal in the room joined in the clapping. Clapping for K.K., clapping for the song, and clapping for Sable. This was a big step for her.

K.K. walked off the stage slowly. Feeling very embarrassed all of a sudden. "Hey…" he scratched the back of his head. "Hi…" Sable said in a small breathy voice while wiping her eyes.

"I'm glad you come." "Surprisingly, I am, too."

K.K. smiled hearing that, "You are?"

She nodded, "I thought seeing you would make things worse. But I'm happy, very happy." She hesitated on the next words she was wanting to say, "That song… Uhm.. Well…" K.K. knew what she was trying to ask, "The answer is yes. It is about you." Sable blushed and felt her heart grow warm. "So, the love, uh…" "I love you Sable. I do…" he looked down not being able to look her in the eyes. "This whole thing has been so hard on me…" She frowned, wishing he would look at her. "K.K., I love you, too."

That's when he looked up, "You do? Even though I left?"

She smiled, a sad smile, but still a smile, "I always have, even before you left. I still do, I know I always will…" K.K. took her hands in his paws. "Come with me! Travel to different towns with me!"

Sable frowned, "I can't… my sister… the shop…"

That's when Mable jumped in, "Go!" She smiled, "I mean it, go!" she looked at Tom Nook and smiled at him. "I won't be a lone. And I can watch over the shop."

Sable looked at her sister, "Are you sure?"

She grinned wider. "Sure I'm sure!" Sable smiled and gave Mable a big hug. "Thank you thank you!"

It seemed that everything was really looking up. Sable began traveling with K.K. She sold clothes to different towns. It was really getting the Able Sisters clothes popular. People from all around would come to Sora Town just to by their clothes. Things were going great from everybody.

Especially K.K. Slider and Sable Able.


End file.
